I'll Dry Your Hair
by lovinthor
Summary: Jane is stressed out from work. Good thing there's a god with a wet head that need drying. Contains domestic fluff, Thor being protective, and Jane being her usual dorky self. Thor/Jane. RxR!


Jane's work table was currently strewn with blueprints, coffee cups and notebook pages torn out and scribbled with notes on what theories she was currently working on. Jane was looking over them now, taking tiny sips of coffee while fighting off the obvious sleep-depravation that comes from working all night. But she'd nearly gotten this theory worked out, and she wasn't about to let sleeplessness stop her now.

She's vaguely aware that the shower's going in the other room, knowing there's only one person who could be in there at this moment. She tears her eyes away from her work just as the noise from the shower stops and Thor walks into the main room, already dressed with a towel in his hands and his hair wet and loose around his shoulders.

He looks around the room and gives Jane a disapproving frown. "You didn't sleep." He says bluntly. Jane sighs. Since they'd moved in together Thor had given himself the job of watching over her, making sure she remembered to sleep, eat, and bathe on a regular basis. I was only by pure luck that she was able to slip through his grasp and pull this all-nighter, him being out almost all night due to some urgent Avengers business.

Ordinarily Jane would have made an excuse or a teasing remark in reply, but she's too distracted by the sight of the god before her. Earth clothes suited him well. The rippling muscle of his chest was visible through his damp grey T-shirt. But what really caught her attention was his hair. It fell in tangles waves down his shoulders, wet and glistening. The sunlight streaming through the windows brought out the lighter highlights among the darker backdrop, woven like a cloth of gold.

Thor raises the towel to his head, preparing to dry his hair, still frowning at her. "Jane," he begins, about to launch into a full-blown lecture about how much sleep humans need a night.

"Wait." Jane says, cutting him off. Thor pauses and raises an eyebrow at her. She smiles at him and holds out her hands in demand for the towel. "Let me."

Thor's eyebrows perk up higher, and then a slight smirk comes to his face. He hands her the towel, watching as Jane moves to the couch and indicates with a pointed finger that he should sit at her feet. Deciding it's best not to pressure her about her lack of sleep, Thor obediently sits at her feet, letting his wet head rest against her knees.

Jane stares down at the strands of sunshine resting against her legs. Still smiling, she takes the towel in her hands and starts to pat Thor's hair dry, rubbing his scalp with long, circular strokes. She hears Thor gasp in surprise, then groan in pleasure, sending a chill up her spine.

Thor's eyes fall half closed against his will. He makes another sound, half a condescending growl that she should get some rest and half a throaty hum begging her to continue. "You are distracting me, Jane." He mumbles. "We both know that mortals need at least eight hours of rest a night in order to-"

"Did you Google that?" Jane remarks teasingly, gently tugging at his hair with the towel. "Anyway, I'm fine, Thor. It's only one night, and I won't do it again. Not with you as my bodyguard." She says with a hint of amusement.

The smirk returns to Thor's face. He allows himself to relax, making little sighs of pleasure and Jane's fingers rubbing through the towel. His eyes close and the smile widens.

Jane smirks as she works the towel through his hair, running it through her fingers to see if it's dry. She twists the strands around her fingers, the theories and formulas temporarily forgotten. She feels Thor shift his body upwards until he's sitting on the couch with her. He leans his head fully into her lap, eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face.

Jane chuckles, "down boy," as she puts the towel aside, Thor's hair dry enough for her, but continues running her fingers through it, noticing how it shone gold in the sunlight. Her work lay forgotten, but Thor was like that. He could come in at just the right time, when she was tired and stressed, and just melt all her troubles away. Who needs a better boyfriend than that?

Jane had barely noticed how her eyes were getting heavier, but soon they started to close. Her fingers stopped brushing, and her head lolled back against the couch cushions.

Thor opened his eyes and frowned; conscious that Jane's fingers had stopped tugging at his hair. As he saw that she was asleep, a goofy grin spread across his face. Ah, so maybe this was all he had to do to get Jane to take her rest. He allowed his eyes to close again; he wouldn't be able to move without waking her. But there was no where else he'd rather be.


End file.
